


Sleepy Love

by DeathDirt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDirt/pseuds/DeathDirt
Summary: Dark Leo loves his brothers deep down. They all appreciate it because it's the one ounce of love they've ever gotten. Dark Donnie seems to know it the most. The genius always enjoys a night with his brother.





	

Sleeping together was nice.

Donnie always loved sleeping with his brothers, but Leo was the best. Sure he kicked, and more often than not, Don had to wake up to comfort his big brother after a routinely occurring nightmare, but he never minded. It was hard to, anymore. Leo was so sweet, and he was always so warm, big, and very comfortable. Sure he had his speed bumps, but didn't they all? As if it weren't hard enough to get around their monstrous appearances.

Don quietly twined his clawed fingers with his brother's, pulled them apart, and then repeated the action again. He really didn't want to wake up in the morning. Morning meant getting up. Getting up meant work. Work meant hurting. And while hurting usually meant a nice bit of hot sex or making out to make up, it certainly didn't mean easy sleeping. But that was the genius' job. He worked. He made bombs, grenades, guns. And then he suffered through mental trauma on top of all of it. 

But he dealt with it. He had a brother who loved him, two others who almost liked him, and a half-decent job as a slave-laborer... Or as half-decent as one could get. Dark Donnie didn't like making himself lie awake for all hours of the morning, never really doing anything but thinking. His eyelids felt like lead, but no matter how many times he ran through the periodic table, long division, and physical equations, he didn't go back to sleep. At least Leo was so used to his random waking up in the night that he could sleep easily again.

Nope. Not Donnie. No way. Never in a million years. And that made him wonder, and not for the first time, if the original turtles had the same issues. He often wondered how many mannerisms that he and his brothers shared with their 'step family', and though he'd been assured that it wasn't many, he'd had his doubts. Staying awake in all hours of the night seemed like something intelligent people did. The same way that recurring nightmares seemed normal for a teenager tasked with guiding their family through life and death situations. 

But his brothers wouldn't accept it. They were too insecure. They would never admit they were related in the least aside from genetic coding. ...Which, of course, always made Don roll his eyes, but whatever. None of them, himself included, possessed enough self-esteem and mental stability to really relate themselves to anything. Their through-the-roof anxiety levels never helped. They were all just so royally screwed because of their mental state.

Don tightened his grip on his brother's arm, hoping for some kind of comfort. 

Because they were clones.  
Because they were copies made on a whim.   
Because they all hated their lives.  
Because nobody wanted to care.

Nobody but Leo.

That's why he really loved sleeping with his big brother. It was knowing that someone cared. That that someone would always love him. That Leo would be the big brother they all wanted and needed, even if they never deserved him. Knowing that this someone was one of the few good things they could all count on. One of the few good things they had.

Leo would be there for them. Always...always.


End file.
